1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing program for processing a captured image of a test target and, more particularly, relates to an image processing device and an image processing program for controlling imaging timings.
2. Related Art
In order to test works (test targets) conveyed on a manufacturing line, a timing of a trigger signal needs to be adjusted to capture an image within a test range of an image sensor. That is, a trigger signal is input to an image sensor using an external general-use sensor as a trigger sensor, and the image sensor captures an image according to the trigger signal.
With this testing system, the entire image of a test target object needs to be generated to perform a reliable test. However, generally, prior to starting test, the relationship between positions to install a trigger sensor and image sensor is adjusted to generate image data in a state where a test target object is positioned in the center.
However, this type of adjustment is performed by actually moving the manufacturing line and testing system and checking an obtained image through a monitor, and therefore takes time due to repetition of trial and error. Further, when the sensor and monitor are spaced apart, two people are required for the operation. Furthermore, depending on the type of test target object and the purpose of test, the positions of sensors must be re-adjusted when the moving speed of the manufacturing line is changed.
To alleviate these problems, the applicant proposed the image processing device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-253983. This image processing device outputs a trigger signal to an imaging device according to a detection signal input from the sensors being oriented toward a predetermined position of the manufacturing line of the moving path. Further, the amount of delay to control an output timing of the trigger signal is set. According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-253983, the user checks the position of a target object on a screen and performs an operation of moving the target object to the center of the screen to adjust the value of the amount of delay. More specifically, by operating a right-pointing arrow key when the target object is positioned to the left on the screen, and operating a left-pointing arrow key when the target object is positioned to the right, the amount of delay is increased by a predetermined amount or decreases by a predetermined amount.
The method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-253983 needs to repeat the operation of inputting an amount of delay by assumption, then actually moving the manufacturing line, capturing an image using the amount of delay and visually checking the image, and therefore labor and time has been required to decide the amount of delay.